Two Vegetas Aren't better then one
by IceCoveredSoul
Summary: Two Vegetas?


Disclaimer: Listen..DBZ = Not Mine..Okay???  
  
Note: This story takes place, as a fight. The whole story is a fight between Vegita and An Evil Vegita  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The body of a man, fell hard against the rocky canyon walls, Teeth clenching, as the two Saiyan's locked hands in a duel. One of the men, flew upwards, pulling the other, throwing him upwards, with a swing of his mighty arms. The one flying,stopped hisself, only to gather a Black ki. The black ki, came into his grasp, as his vocal chords roared,vibrating in his throat."Final FLASH!!!" The Beam, flew through the liquid friction, to hit the Other male, in the chest,sending him far beneath the rocks, and dirt. The male who did the attack, wasn't Vegita, but he was an Evil form. His silver hair swaying left and right with a grin upon his face." You couldn't defeat me if you tried, Boy!" This only pissed off the Prince. The rocks which covered the smashed body,flew towards the flying imposter, hitting him with a hard blow. The black hair, which was dusty, became Gold, as Prince Vegita's muscles, expanded as he roared. That gruff voice of his, was screaming as he flew towards his foe. A swift kick was sent by the evil vegita to Vegita, who blocked the blow by Grabbing it. The Evil Vegita, threw a blast of dark ki, into his face, even though his past kick missed. The Prince flew back,wincing,but quickly came back with A Galick gun attack. The Scarlet blast, knocked the Evil Vegeta to the floor.The Prince, flying beneath his foe,to shove a fist,into the deepest crevice of his spine.Pushing harder upwards,his hand touched the middle of his spinal cord, but his hand flew to the left,sending the Evil Vegita, to fly into a canyon wall. Grinning." Try and Defeat the Prince now!"..Silence,was all that occurd.  
  
A sudden rumbling was heard, as Prince Vegita, looked to the rubble, which was moving. Flashes of Silver light,filling the whole Canyon. The air moving harder as if it were a tornado.The Rocks, flew away, to come and hit the bottoms of the canyon. That Evil Vegita, looked to be the size of brolly now. Flying towards the Prince. Two hands came to plant a haymaker,on the back of Vegita's head, hurling him down into the floor. A soft scream was heard, as this child, watched his father get beat up." DADDY!" The young saiyan turned Super Saiyan, and flew to the large man. The soft groan of Vegita was heard, "Trunks! No!" But trunks hadn't heard it. The Evil Vegita, send his fist, flying into the face of Trunks, but he was to late. A Blast of ki flew into the face of Evil Vegita, "Buster Cannon!". The small attack didn't affect Evil Vegita. Evil Vegita, retaliated, by grabbing Trunk's leg, and Punching his face,only to send a knuckle between his eyes,knocking him out. A blast of purple ki, flew into the face of trunks, as Evil Vegita let go. Sending little Trunks to fall into the canyon, flying deep into the dirt, once he hit it.Watching in Horror, was Trunk's best freind, Goten. Tears flowed down his face, as he cried. "NO!" Fists clenching, as the Evil Vegita saw him.  
  
~MeanWhile~  
  
Goku, was flying towards his son's Location, being accompunied by Gohan,and The Future Trunks. Gohan Grew a bad feeling." That Strength! It's Incredible..it's as powerful as Brolly's." Goku Snickered." Then he should come down just as Easily,let's put some speed into our flights,LET'S GO!"  
  
~Back at the battle~  
  
A Super Saiyan Goten, was Withstanding the powerful blows sent into his stomach and facial regions, but he was ready to fall. A fist, hurdled towards his face once more, but goten put all his energy,to kick the fist, which sent Goten's own body flying away,to safety,or so he thought. The evil Vegita, vanished, and quickly came behind Goten,to kick the back of his head. Goten flew forewards,and skid, on the surface of the canyon tops.Evil Vegita, was now standing above Goten, and a hand grabbed the Back of Goten's throat."How does it feel to die.? Such a young child you are. But so Foolish you are as-" Evil Vegita was cut off,by a quick blast of a Ki blast to his head. Trunks, had already withdrawn his sword, as Goku,was already flying to Evil Vegita. Goku flew feet first,to send a kick to his neck. But his kick was blocked, as Evil Vegita, punched his legs,sending him to fly away." Puny Saiyans!" Gohan, Came next,heading towards him, with a handful of ki. One blast, was sent into the facial area, and a kick was sent into his genital area. Lucky enough, that second attack brough the large saiyan to the floor.Gohan flew away, as a ball of ki was formed into his palms."KAMAHAMEHA!" That ball grew into a large beam, and flew into the spine of the Evil Saiyan. Shocked in Pain,Evil Vegita, stood,the ground beneath him Tumbles down, His body growing a few good feet as his hair grows longer. The Smaller trunks, Regained Conciousness, and flew upwards,to come behind the Huge Saiyan. Goku, Gohan,Future Trunks, And Chibi trunks, Surrounded the Huge Saiyan, all Charging there Ki. "Ka....Me....Ha....Me...HA!" Goku released a Giant Blue blast, into the right shoulder blade of the Saiyan, While Chibi trunks, Released a Double Buster, into his Spinal Area. Gohan, Attacked the Foe, with a Super Kamehameha, From above, All the while, Future Trunks attacked with a Burning attack into his Chest area. On Impact, a Super Saiyan 2, Half concious Prince Vegita, Shot a Big Bang down, into the Core of the Saiyan, Right into the Head of the large man." SEE YA IN HELL!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jewpin: I'm Awaiting my Bad reveiws,and My haters,Okay? You dun like my Shit, DON'T READ IT! 


End file.
